


Skye: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.

by milesedgeworthy (glassandroses)



Series: Skye: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ace Attorney Fusion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Marvel Cinematic Universe Fusion, F/F, Past Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov - Freeform, Past Mia Fey/Lana Skye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassandroses/pseuds/milesedgeworthy
Summary: When Lana Skye receives a not guilty verdict for forging evidence of the SL-9 case, she knows that there is more to it than what it seems. She leaves the country to find that reason with Ema in tow, and it starts a whole new life for the both of them- as Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.
Relationships: Ayasato Chihiro | Mia Fey/Houzuki Tomoe | Lana Skye, Houzuki Akane | Ema Skye/Peter Parker, Maria Hill/Houzuki Tomoe | Lana Skye, Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov
Series: Skye: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767073
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Skye: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.

**Author's Note:**

> To Understand Canon: The beginning of this story takes place during Spider-Man: Far From Home. The events of Captain America: Civil War, Avengers: Infinity War, and Avengers: Endgame did not occur, therefore Loki, Gamora, Natasha, and Tony are alive. If you have any questions, please leave a comment below!
> 
> Also, yes I know there’s a character named Skye aka Daisy Johnson in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., so the title may be confusing- but there might be a little something special planned for all the Skyes in the future of this story...

_Dear Phoenix Wright,_

_Thank you for your concern for myself and my sister. I assume you’re confused as to what happened to me and Lana after the whole ordeal over a year ago, but we’re fine. Everything is perfectly normal, just as it should be..._

**Match 1st, 2017, 12:20 PM**  
**Venice Marco Polo Airport**  
**Terminal**

“Lana! Lana, I can’t believe we’re in Italy!” Ema squealed excitedly as she gazed around the airport in wonder. 

Lana smiled, watching her sister’s joy as she pranced around the terminal, much to the annoyance of onlookers- but she couldn’t care less. In fact, it seemed that now everything with Gant and the people of her past were over, she was free.

She still had no idea how her old friend had done it, had managed to get her a not guilty verdict in the crimes she’d blatantly committed. After the trial, Lana made a phone call. The woman on the other end was vague and smug, and only asked for a visit in return.

Thus, Lana miraculously ended up in Italy with her wide-eyed baby sister, who was finally slowing down enough for the eldest sister to catch up.

“So, this friend of yours we’re meeting, they’re a coroner?” Ema said as she fiddled with her glasses.

“... Something like that.” Lana mumbled. She hated lying to Ema, as she had been doing now for years.

_It’s just one more lie, She thought, Just one more to keep her safe._

The pair stood at the baggage claim for a bit, exchanging small talk as they waited to see their luggage. Once they collected them, they made their way through the crowds and out of the airport. Lana sighed at the built up traffic, pulling out her phone and opening the Uber app.

“Woah, Lana! You never told me that we had a personal driver!” Ema squealed.

Lana looked up to see a man who was very, very familiar. He wore his typical black and white suit and a pair of black sunglasses. He held a sign that said “Skye”.

“Phil Coulson, ma’am.” He addressed Ema, though he looked twice her age, “I’ll take your bags, if you don’t mind.”

“Sure!” Ema smiled at him, handing over her suitcase and carry-on. He moved to the boot of the car, popping it open with the top of his foot and sliding the bags inside. He then held his hands out for Lana’s, and once Ema was out of view, he winked at the woman who was like a daughter to him.

Lana smiled back, handing him her bags and moving to open the back door of the sleek car. She slid in, Ema following suit. They heard the trunk close and watched Coulson round the car, sliding into the drivers seat.

“Can you tell me where were going now?” Ema whispered to Lana.

“Not yet, Em.”

Ema groaned, rolling her eyes playfully as she settled back into her seat. She fiddled with her science kit, mixing liquids together that Lana hoped wouldn’t stain Coulson’s car. Lana, meanwhile, responded to some emails and sent some texts- one specifically to Mia Fey’s sister Maya, whom she had only met once, asking if she was okay. One final text was sent, a very brief message with a heavy implication.

 **Lana:** Be there in an approximately 1 hour.

 **M:** Copy.

The car ride felt like days to both Lana and Ema, but it couldn’t have been more than forty-five minutes by the time they reached the outskirts of town.

“Here we are,” Coulson said as he helped the pair out of the car one by one.

“Thank you,” Lana and Ema said to Coulson at the same time.

“No problem.” He smiled, “Enjoy your stay.” With that, he rolled up the window and sped off from whence they came.

“What is this place?” Ema asked once Coulson’s car was out of sight. Lana held up a finger, staring up at the sky. Ema quirked an eyebrow, looking back and forth between her sister and the sky where she was looking.

A distant rumbling echoed from the sky. Ema stumbled back, looking around frantically. Seemingly out of nowhere, a sleek, black aircraft appeared in the sky and the sound got louder. Ema gasped, “What the heck is that thing?”

Lana smiled at her sister, saying nothing. The aircraft swiftly approached and landed a few yards from the sisters, it’s mechanical whirs dying down before coming to a full stop. The previous silence resumed and the winds stopped blowing.

Lana started to move toward the craft, but Ema put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her. “Lana, what are you doing?” Ema looked at her sister with fear and concern, “That thing could be dangerous!”

Lana laughed, taking her sister’s hand and squeezing it. “It’s okay, Ema.”

Ema seemed to calm down as she walked alongside her sister, albeit nervously, toward the aircraft. They stopped in sync just a few feet before the back end of the craft, waiting.

With a click, the back of the craft lowered, opening and revealing a dark cockpit area. “Just in time.” A disembodied voice echoed from the strange aircraft. Lana couldn’t help the happy buzz in her head and the butterflies in her stomach. A thin, brunette woman emerged from the shadows inside of the aircraft.

“It’s good to see you again,” Lana smiled wide, just as she had been for a while, “Maria.”

The memory would be forever engraved into Ema and Lana Skye’s minds, a permanent mark of the start of their new careers, their new journeys, their new lives.

Ema crumpled up the letter and pulled out another sheet of paper, starting over again.

_Dear Phoenix Wright,_

_Lana and I have a _lot_ to catch you up on..._


End file.
